


I Know Your Secret

by septemberandfebruary



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Zayn One Direction, Secrets, Top Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:31:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septemberandfebruary/pseuds/septemberandfebruary
Summary: The boys are getting together for dinner for the first time since their hiatus began. Niall didn't expect to learn a secret, not only about his best friend, but about himself.





	I Know Your Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh this was my first fic!! Please let me know how it is in the comments! ☺

“Oh Jesus Christ.”

Jet lag was going to kill Niall. He had flown in from LA the night before, and now at four a.m, he was wide awake. However, today was a very special day. He was going to be seeing his bandmates for the first time since the hiatus began. Not just his bandmates, his best friends. God, it’s been too long. 

Niall kept in touch with one person more than the rest, and that was Harry. He’d always been closer with Harry than the others, and it’s because Harry had always been there for him whenever he needed it most. Not that the others weren’t, Harry was just more. From crying on his shoulder when he was homesick, to writing ballads and pop songs at all hours of the night, it was always Harry. 

Niall sat up and rubbed his eyes groaning so loudly that the neighbors probably heard him. He walked to the bathroom while rubbing his eyes and tripped over his shoes. He fell and smacked his hand on the door trying to catch himself. 

“BLOODY FUCKIN’ HELL!!” Niall screamed at the top of his lungs. He could see in the dark that his hand was already bruising up. “Of fuckin’ course.” He muttered to himself. He went in the bathroom to check out the damage, and deemed it not that bad. 

After his hour long shower, he stepped out feeling like he could run a marathon. He didn’t know how it was possible since it was so early, but he thought it would be nice to catch the sunrise. But first, he needed his cup of tea. 

“Beautiful.” He whispered to himself watching the array of pinks and purples become a light blue. Niall couldn’t remember the last time he watched the sunrise. It was probably one of the nights he went clubbing with his mates in L.A. a few months back, but he wasn’t sober enough to remember it. 

His phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts, and he beamed at the name that was on the screen. Harry. He couldn’t have picked up faster. 

“’Lo?”  
“Hey” and Niall couldn’t help smile at hearing Harry’s voice. He’s missed him so much. 

They were chatting about how it felt to be back in London, when Harry, out of nowhere (typical for him), interrupted Niall with a question he wasn’t expecting. 

“Do you want to hang before the dinner? God knows Louis won’t be up until at least 2, and Liam will probably be cooking and doing things for tonight. What do you think?” 

And Niall was speechless. He had no idea where that came from, but he smiled at the thought of him and Harry hanging out alone first to catch up. Wait..what?

“Niall, are you there?” Harry said pulling him from his thoughts. 

“Yeah mate, that sounds awesome. I’m up and showered, so whenever you want to come over. I know it’s arse o’clock in the morning.” Harry chuckled and Niall eyes crinkled just at the noise. 

“Alright Niall, I’ll be over soon, yeah? I’ll bring breakfast, a proper English fry-up to celebrate being back in London. I’ll text you when I’m almost there. See you.” Niall heard the click, ending the call. 

Niall’s heart just exploded out of his chest at both of those things. Harry’s coming over at seven in the morning, and he’s bringing a full breakfast. His two favorite things. He loves London. 

He heads downstairs when he hears the front door open and shut, knowing it’s Harry. He did give him an extra key and all. And that’s when Niall sees him…and he swears his heart stops. 

Harry with short hair. He hasn’t seen it in years. Honestly, he’s never seen it this short. It’s always been curls from the start. Words like “beautiful, magnificent, gorgeous” pass through his brain and his whole body his short-circuiting. Niall isn’t sure how to handle his emotions right now, but he’s never wanted to kiss someone more. 

And that thought passes as quick as it comes. Niall thought about kissing his best friend. He’s going insane. 

“Niall?” Harry spoke softly. Niall’s eyes snapped up to where he met Harry’s stare. Green eyes bored right back into Niall’s blue ones and Niall could feel himself smile. His legs took him to stand right in front of Harry and he wrapped his arms tightly around his best friend. 

“God, Harry, your hair! It looks great!” Niall said as he tucked his face into Harry’s neck. 

“I didn’t know what you thought, you looked at me like I had five heads.” Harry giggled rubbing his hands up and down Niall’s back. When Niall stepped back, he really took Harry in. He looked amazing. 

Niall started to set the table when he looked down and saw just how badly his hand had bruised from his fall this morning. He decided not to do anything about it because, well, he’s a Horan and he’s tough. He doesn’t need ice or a bandage. It’s totally fine. 

“What are you…Niall, oh my god, your hand!” Harry rushed over grabbing Niall’s wrist gently and pulling it closer to him for inspection. 

“It’s not that bad, Harry.” Niall said knowing what was coming next. 

“Niall, look at this, it could be broken! Sit.” Harry shrieked and Niall never thought of that. It doesn’t hurt like it’s broken. It’s just bruised. He’s a man, he’s fine. 

If there was one thing that he learned about Harry in the last six years, it was to listen to what he said. Harry would not stop until whatever he needed done was taken care of. He was going to take care of Niall’s hand and there was nothing Niall could do about it. 

“Here, let me help you.” Harry pulled up a seat and put the ice pack on Niall’s hand. Niall went to thank him, but the words died in his throat. Harry was seated so, so close. If he wanted to, he could lean forward and kiss him. Why does he keep thinking about kissing Harry? 

Harry’s eyes flickered down to his lips and back up to his eyes. Okay, so was Harry thinking the same thing? Niall noticed Harry lean in a fraction, and he didn’t know what to do. Was Harry going to kiss him? Did he miss Niall the way that Niall missed him? 

He jumped so high when his phone started ringing. The first thing he thought was: Did my best friend just want to kiss me? The second thing was: who is calling me this early, and why? He peeked at Harry with a sympathetic look, and reached out to his phone. Payno. 

“Liam, I’m comin’ to your house later, and you’re callin’ me this early in the morning, why?” he snipped when he hit the green button.

“Well, hello and welcome back to London to you too, you arse.” Liam said sarcastically. “I’m just calling to remind you all that dinner will be at five, but you’re good to start coming at three. The footie match is on at seven, so I thought that would be enough time for dinner.”

“Sounds good, Payno. I’ll see you then, yeah?”

“Alright, Nialler. See you at three, tell Harry I said hi!” Liam exclaimed before he hung up. 

Niall looked at his phone with a confused stare. How did Liam know that Harry was with him? Niall flicked his eyes back up to see that Harry had left the dining room. With a frown, Niall searched for him, and found him back in the kitchen, getting breakfast ready for consumption. 

“Thanks for getting this, Harry. I really appreciate it.” Niall smiled looking up at Harry. Harry smiled back, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. If anyone can read Harry, it’s Niall, but he left it alone. 

They ate breakfast in silence, and watched TV for the next few hours in silence as well. Niall was a going to go a little stir crazy when he finally asked, “Is everythin’ okay, Harry?”

“Absolutely perfect, Niall. I’m glad to be back here with my best friend.” Harry leaned his head on Niall’s shoulder, but his answer didn’t feel as warm as it should have. 

Two-thirty rolled around when they decided to leave. Liam lived across London, so it would take about half an hour to get there with the traffic. 

They pulled in Liam’s driveway after a ride of silence when Niall asked again, “are ya sure you’re okay, Harry?” And Harry’s answer was the same. 

They walked in and were immediately greeted by Watson, Liam’s dog. 

“Oi oiiiii! There’s me boys! How are ya!?” Louis came running out and wrapped each of them in a hug. 

“Honestly Tommo, I didn’t think ya would awake yet.” Niall laughed as he and Harry went further in the house to find Liam. They found him in the kitchen opening box after box of food sending the wonderful smell to Niall’s nostrils. 

“My boys! How the fuck are ya?!” Liam shouted as he rounded the corner to pull both boys in his arms. Louis jumped in and they shared a group hug before Niall pulled back and looked at his best friends. He couldn’t have a bigger smile on his face. He caught Harry’s eyes and Harry smiled shyly at him before looking away.

Niall pushed the boys out of the kitchen promising that he will grab the beers. He grabbed four cold beers out of the refrigerator before heading back to the living room. He stopped short when he heard hushed voices. 

“Did you tell him yet?” Niall heard Louis whisper. There was no answer from Harry, and he heard a long, drawn out sigh. 

“You were supposed to tell him this morning, mate. So that way, you could come here and be all in love and shit. Honestly, Harry, it’s no secret that you two love each other.” Liam said in a harsh whisper. 

Niall’s world stopped rotating. He did love Harry, he really, really did. And that would explain why he’s missed him so much. And why he wanted to kiss Harry this morning. He just never really thought about it like that. 

“Oh, Liam, do tell how easy it is to tell your best friend you’re in love with him. Like ‘oh by the way Niall, I just wanted to let you know that I have been in love with you for the last six years and every time I see you, I wanna kiss you?!’” Harry said hysterically. 

Niall decided that would be a good time to make himself known. He made his footsteps loud enough to make his entrance heard. It seemed to work because all three boys eyes turned to the door when he was about to walk through. 

"Here ya go. Drink up, mates!” Niall said with a smile, but Harry looked at him with distressed eyes like he knew that Niall was standing there. He smiled down at Harry with crinkled eyes, and that was the end of that. It was all going great, until Harry’s shaking hands knocked over his beer and all over the table. Niall and Harry reaching for it, grabbed the beer, but also grabbed each other’s hand as well. Everything was kind of silent, and Niall waited for Harry to move, but he didn’t. He kind of just sat there looking at the beer like it held all of the answers. Something finally clicked in Harry, and he stood up with the beer and took it to the kitchen. 

“I’m gonna get some towels to clean this..” Niall said sheepishly, and he could see the smirk on Louis’s face as he turned his back towards the kitchen. He found Harry washing and drying his hands, and Harry didn’t even look up. He doesn’t want to ruin this. Niall walked over to grab the paper towels, but trapped Harry in between him and the sink. He could feel Harry’s breath hitch, and he knew he had to have him. 

“Harry?” Niall whispered in Harry’s ear, and Niall noticed his eyes flutter shut. “Can ya look at me?” Harry turned towards him, but not changing the space between the two. Niall’s entire front was linked up to Harry’s. 

“Did you mean what you said?” Niall murmured, lips millimeters away from Harry’s. 

“I wish you didn’t hear it like that, Niall, but yes. I meant every word. I do love you very, very much.” Niall didn’t even think when he leaned forward catching Harry’s lips in his own. It was like his whole body was on fire and his brain was shuffling around in his head. All he could think was Harry, Harry, Harry and he didn’t mind at all. He actually really wants this, forever. When he finally pulled back, Harry whimpered like he wanted to keep going, making Niall chuckle. 

“I love ya too, Harry. Very, very much, too. This morning with the ice pack, I would’ve kissed ya, ya know? When I looked up, you were gone.” Niall said smiling at Harry with crinkled eyes and a smile from ear to ear. 

“I’m sorry. I just thought that you didn’t want it because you didn’t lean in or anything.” Harry giggled against Niall’s neck. Niall tilted his head back up with his hands on Harry’s cheeks and kissed him again. This time, it wasn’t slow, it was desperate and needy. Hands were flying all over each other. Niall took a step back and looked at Harry. He had a blush on his cheeks and down his chest. The air in the room filled with tension, but the good kind. Not the same tension from earlier. 

“Later, yeah? Let’s get back in there. The footie match is gonna start soon.” Niall smirked at Harry when all he could do was nod. Niall grabbed the towels and went back to the living room where he met the knowing stares of his two best mates. 

“About damn time.” Louis muttered under his breath. Niall just smiled at them. Niall and Harry shared glances throughout the footie match, and it was really getting to Niall. He really just wanted to get his hands on Harry, and if the biting of his lips and readjusting was anything to go by, Harry wanted it just as bad. 

The second that the whistle blew, Niall and Harry shot out of their seats and said their goodbyes with promises of seeing each other this weekend. Niall did drive Harry to Liam’s after all, so it was known that they were leaving together anyway. 

The drive was just as silent as the ride there, but this silence was filled with six years of sexual tension that needed to be released. Harry placed his hand on top of Niall’s that was on the shift, and that was all he needed. Niall never drove home faster in his life. 

They barreled through the front door of Niall’s house when Harry pushed him up against the front door and kissed him harshly. The make out session lasted a few minutes before Harry dropped to his knees and started unbuckling Niall’s belt. 

“H-Harry. Are ya sure ya wanna do this?” Niall said out of breath. 

“Niall, I’ve waited six years for this moment.” And that was the end of the conversation. Harry pulled down his pants making him spring free. Harry wrapped his lips around his tip and Niall slammed his hands to the door to keep his knees from buckling. When Harry took him further down his throat, both men groaned loudly, both thoroughly enjoying this moment. Harry bobbed his head up and down taking Niall deeper and deeper. Niall put one hand in Harry’s short hair and kept one hand on the door. He needed Harry to stop if this wanted to continue. 

“H-Harry, babe, what do you want?” Niall asked seriously. Harry took Niall out of his mouth and stood up to fit his body against Niall’s. Harry leaned down to suck Niall’s earlobe and whispered, “I want you to take me upstairs, and fuck me.” And Niall’s dead. He’s officially dead. He grabbed Harry by the face kissing him quickly before grabbing his pants and pulling them up so he doesn’t trip. He takes Harry’s hand and leads him up to his bedroom. 

He kisses Harry walking him slowly back and Harry falls back when his knees hit the bed. Harry strips himself, and Niall can’t move. He just stands there admiring Harry’s body until Harry clears his throat. 

“Like something you see?” Harry asked in sultry voice. That seems to take Niall out of his trance and he starts undressing himself. Harry seems to be in the trance now. Niall crawls on top of Harry searing their lips together in a heated kiss. Niall reached over into his nightside table grabbing lube and a condom without pulling off Harry’s lips. 

Niall slicked up his fingers before pressing a single one to Harry’s rim. He watched in amazement at how Harry’s body reacted. Niall literally had no idea why they weren’t doing this before. 

“More, please Niall, more.” Harry pleaded, and Niall was more than okay to accommodate. He worked up to three fingers before Harry declared he was ready. Harry rolled the condom onto Niall and slicked him up with more lube. Niall moaned loudly from the much-needed friction.

Niall pushed in and Harry’s whole body jolted. Niall wanted to take his time, but he’s waited so long for this. He found Harry’s prostate in the first few thrusts and started moving relentlessly against it. Harry’s moans and whines could probably be heard from the next few countries over. Niall wasn’t complaining one bit. 

“I’m c-close, Niall.” Harry sobbed. Niall continued his assault on Harry’s prostate and just like that, Harry came. Untouched. 

“That’s the hottest thing I’ve ever fuckin’ seen.” Niall said to Harry as his thrusts sped up, chasing his release. Harry chuckled, and starting talking dirty in Niall’s ear knowing he was close. 

“Come, baby, please. I know you’re close, come inside me, Niall.” Harry whispered in Niall’s ear, and Niall groaned so long that Harry might’ve thought he had broken him. Niall’s hips stuttered, and he unloaded into the condom while he blinked away the fireworks behind his eyes. 

Niall pulled out and tossed the condom in the bin next to his bed. He sighed happily, gathering Harry into his arms. Harry was asleep in a matter of minutes, and Niall wasn’t far behind him at all.

When Niall woke the next morning, it was to a warm, snuggly Harry next to him. Harry’s eyes blinked open, and Niall leaned forward to kiss him. He couldn’t resist how adorable Harry looked right now. 

“Be mine.” Niall whispered without pulling away from Harry’s lips. 

“I quite like that idea.” Harry said back, cheekily. Niall kissed Harry again, absolutely amazed that he could do this for the rest of his life.


End file.
